Albedo's Betrayal Alternate Reality
by Fictitious Lover
Summary: Touch Me, Bukubukuchagama, Peroroncino, and Tabula have all been drawn into the New World. They were outside of their guild upon logging in, and were too late to say goodbye to Momonga. Now they are stuck in the New World, unequipped of any gear, unsure who they can trust. To make matters worse, Albedo's kill squad has found them. Can Momonga save his friends from certain death?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of the characters in this work of fiction. I am only providing, fan service fiction, for Overlord Fans.**

** The Great Swamp.**

"Where the hell are we now, Touch Me!? You had the map so how are we in a dirty swamp!? I'm a slime, you know, and I have to swim through this disgusting water!" Reaching down, Touch Me picked me up and placed me on his shoulder.

"I apologize, but the map that village kid sold us is a fake! It's totally wrong!" That little urchin got us good! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was a woman's scream! I have to protect her! "Don't worry, because a Hero is here!" I leaped forward, but something gripped my shoulder hard. "Tabula, what are you doing!? You ruined my entrance!"

"Touch Me, we talked about this! We aren't here to go on a quest, or save a damsel in distress! If this is a trap made by other players we're screwed, man!" I can't just stand by because Tabula wants me to! I know I can save her, and I can hear the genuine struggle and fear in her voice!

"If you're so afraid Tabula! You stay here!" Grabbing Bukubukuchagama I threw her at Tabula, and he nearly dropped her. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DID YOU JUST FUCKING THROW ME!?" Ignoring Bukubukuchagama's scream I rushed on ahead. I knew full well she was going to throttle me for that later, but I don't have time to be sitting around!

"My fair lady! I have arrived!" "Huh?" A group of men stood before me. "YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT! NOW GIVE US ALL YOUR GEAR! DROP IT ON THE GROUND, AND BACK AWAY, NOW!" Bandits huh? I won't even need my weapon for these idiots.

Slamming my steel long sword into the ground, I got ready to punch them out. To my surprise, they took off running in the opposite direction. "It's not worth it! Fuck this shit! He's crazy! He only has steel gear anyway, it's not even worth the trouble!" Those fucking cowards!

"What do you mean not worth the trouble!? This is fine steel gear! Wait! Come back! I'm not gonna kill ya!" "Oh God! HE JUST SAID HE'S GONNA KILL US! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" "Damn it..." The bandits ran as fast as they could, stumbling through the swamp. I'm not even going to try chasing them down, it's too much trouble, and we're on our next to last torch.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOUCH ME THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Bukubukuchagama is going to make me have a mental break down at this rate... "Hah... Hahahaha!" Even Tabula was laughing at me! I got completely humiliated trying to play the damn Hero! SHIT!

"AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT LOOK ON HIS FACE! HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S PRICELESS! TABULA TOTALLY CALLED THAT IT WAS PROBABLY A TRAP, AND IT WAS! AHAHAHAHA!" Wow... I'm surprised Bukubukuchagama can even speak after laughing so much. Doesn't a slime have to breathe!?

"Whatever... let's just get going, please. The bandits must have come from someplace nearby, a town perhaps? Let's head in their direction." What the hell!? Did Touch Me not hear a damn thing I just said!? He's really going to go out of his way to beat on some lowlifes?

"Whatever is right, Touch Me! Did you forget we bought that map to try and find the capital so that we could search for, The Great Tomb of Nazarick!? Momonga is all alone, and probably frightened!" Tabula doesn't understand Momonga at all if he really thinks that.

"Momonga is just fine. He's a damn good leader! He's also probably looking for us as we speak. If only we got there in time to say goodbye to him!" We were yelling at each other in the middle of a dark, dreary swamp, and to make matters much worse, it's not even night yet. Imagine the pitch blackness night will bring!

We could turn around, and we thought about that, but that village behind us is incredibly rural and had no transportation. Who knows how far the next major city is in that direction. "PLOP!" "My leg! It's stuck in the mud!" My armor is too damn heavy, and this area seems especially thick with mud. It's odd though, it feels like my foot got stuck on something!

"We can't go through here anyway. Look it's getting up to my shoulders already!" Looking at Tabula I could see Bukubukuchagama was perched on top of his head now.

"Wait, a second... It's getting deeper!? What are we in quicksand!?" "CRASH!" Some kind of unbelievably giant worm flew out of the water, below us, causing us to stumble backward. We're standing on a giant worm! It was going to swallow us all! Reaching for my sword, I could see it was gone, probably lost below the murky water's surface. In foresight, I probably shouldn't have thrust my sword into the swamp in the first place. I wanted to look cool though.

"TOUCH ME, DO SOMETHING!" Pulling back my arm with all of my strength, I punched the giant worm right on its needle filled maw. The worm exploded into tiny bits all around us from the impact, and we were caked in a disgusting goop and warm green blood.

"Touch Me..." I could see Bukubukuchagama's body was a bright red. She was about to erupt! "Next time... how about... YOU LISTEN TO US, JACKASS!" Jumping on my head Bukubukuchagama covered my helmet's eye holes.

"Get off, I can't see anything! Bukubukuchagama get off!" "BANG!" I slammed my head hard into a tree, and it was uprooted before it slammed into the murky water before us. I could hear it quickly sink into the water before it suddenly snapped in half. I can't see what broke the tree like a twig though.

"Touch Me... here I'll move so you can see what I see..." Huh? Bukubukuchagama quickly moved from my eyes, and I could now see why she sounded so defeated. More worms... looks like it brought friends.

"Oh... no..." "RAAAAOOOOOOOOAAAWWWWWRRR!" "OH NO! NO! NO!" We're surrounded by countless of those same massive worm-like creatures. They weren't dangerous if I could kill them with a single punch, but I dreaded the thought of getting any more of that disgusting stuff onto me, or into my mouth again. Their blood is thick, greasy, and sticky, and tastes like soured milk, mixed with vinegar! I bet this stuff doesn't come off of armor easily!

"Touch Me! Don't punch them! Don't you do it! I'D RATHER BE EATEN!" I can't find my sword... "Sorry, Bukubukuchagama." "NOOOOOOO! YOU DON'T!" Bukubukuchagama was holding my right arm back with all her strength. I could overpower her, but I might hurt her in the process.

"Get off me Bukubukuchagama!" Some kind of bright orb exploded in front of us, and the worm beasts all retreated below the surface of the swamp. Following their retreat the swamp had many bubbles rising to the surface, and popping.

"You're lucky I got here when I did, this swamp is full of those things." Looking at the adventurer party before me, I stumbled backward in fear. Shit! I was the one who sold them that map! The bandits should have mugged them, but they still have their gear! I was hoping they could take me back to my village, but they're going to catch onto what I did eventually!

"Hello there... So you were behind this, you damn, little, street urchin!" "What!? Your slime pet can talk!?" The kid looked incredibly frightened at Bukubukuchagama.

"Bukubukuchagama he isn't worth it! Don't kill him!" "AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Bukubukuchagama was laughing sadistically, as she slowly approached our old friend. "COME TO MAMA! YOU LOOK EXTRA TASTY!" The poor kid's eyes were open wide in shock, as he slowly backed away from Bukubukuchagama.

"Now listen... listen to me! I didn't want to do it! I didn't wanna hurt anyone! A street urchin like me had no choice, they gave me food, and I was starving!" I see, so he gave us that fake map on purpose to lead us to his bandit friends.

"Hello, hello, this little boy looks so tasty! It just makes me wanna... EAT HIM UP!" "OH WAIT! I HAVE A REAL MAP! HERE! YOU CAN HAVE IT!" The young boy handed us a map, as he shook uncontrollably in fear. Bukubukuchagama traumatized the poor thing!

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Bukubukuchagama was trying her best not to laugh, but I could hear her trying to hold it back. "Heh... Fah... FAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! COME TO MAMA!" Okay... lesson learned, girls are scary! Tabula thought to himself.

"Bukubukuchagama for God's sake! Stop chasing him!" She was going to give the poor thing a heart attack if she kept this up, or cause him to run into a worm. Both of those are really bad options!

"I won't do it again! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! PLEASE!" The poor boy sprinted up to a tree and began to climb it. Below him was another one of those worms! They can't hurt me, but they could swallow that boy whole!

"ROOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!" "Void Slash!" I easily cut through the worm, and the tree-like hot butter, causing the boy to fall towards the swamp before I caught him with one arm. Thankfully I was able to find my sword in time by some miracle, or I would have had to punch this one as well.

Unfortunately, while I stumbled around trying to find my sword, I had dropped my Torch into the water, and we're now shrouded in complete darkness. I can't see a damn thing! "WAHHHHHH!" "SNIFFLE!" "WAAAAAHHHHHH!" He's crying! I bet Bukubukuchagama feels so damn bad!

"Touch Me, it's pitch dark! Light the other torch!" "I would if I could find it, Bukubukuchagama!" After stumbling around for a good five minutes I finally located our backup torch. "Okay I got it, it's right here. Now someone else light it, please!" "What!? We don't have anything to light it with you dumb ass! Before we were using the last torch to light the next!" Crap I forgot about that! We can't see anything in this darkness though!

"ROOOAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Another damn worm! "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" "Kid you okay!?" "I'm scared!" Grabbing the poor boy I lifted him onto my shoulder. Every time he screams like that I think he's being hurt by something, and it's making me panic!

"Oh... um..." "Sniffle." "Mister I have something to light the torch with." Suddenly some kind of flare shot out a stream of fire and lit the area around us. That should be enough to light this torch if I just hold the stream of fire up to it. "FOOM!" There we go! "Oh light, how I have missed thou!" Tabula is such a weirdo sometimes...

"I WAS SO SCARED! THE BANDITS WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME BACK TO MY VILLAGE, BUT FOR SOME REASON THEY LEFT ME HERE ALL ALONE!" Well, I can't just leave him behind. He's just a little boy, he would be eaten alive out here, and to add to that I kind of chased the bandits away myself...

"After looking at the map guys, I noticed we are going the opposite way we need to go to reach the capital anyway. So... ummm... we could... maybe..." "Awwww!" Bukubukuchagama let out a loud sigh.

"I know, I know, Touch Me! We'll take him back to his village okay!? I feel bad enough terrorizing the poor thing! SO SHUT UP!" "DING!" Bukubukuchagama had thrown a rock at my head, and it hit me hard enough to make me stumble backward.

"OW! WATCH IT PLEASE! I'm carrying a child!" Trudging back the way we came, we finally arrived at the entrance to the swamp. It's pitch dark now, and we're on our last torch, thanks to me dropping our last one. We hadn't been able to buy very many supplies since we had nothing at all when we arrived here. Thankfully we were able to slay some ogres barehanded for a pretty penny. I had refused to just mug someone for money, that would be dreadful to even think about doing.

"The village is close, but I can barely see a thing!" Our torch was fading fast, before going completely out. "I'm scared! I don't like the dark! I just wanna go home!" "THUD!" I had fallen face-first onto the ground. A thick root had snagged my foot, and I dropped the boy.

"Ow... that hurt. Tsk tsk tsk! I'm sorry are you okay? Actually, do you have a name little guy?" "Yea! Sniffle! I have a name, it's Ricky!"

"Well Ricky, why not come with us?" "Touch Me! A little boy is going to slow us down, and needless to say, it's dangerous!" Tabula was speaking on deaf ears. This boy needed us, or he would have to endanger himself daily, just to have food on the table.

"I don't care Tabula. He would be in far more danger fending for himself! He's coming with us!" "SO COOL! TOUCH ME ARE YOU A HERO!? LIKE IN THE BOOKS!?" Ricky asking me that made me smile wide, this was what it felt like to actually help someone. In my world I didn't get that luxury, I was a cop in title alone. I was held back by the very system that was meant to protect the people. His enthusiasm for Heroes also reminded me of myself.

"Yea, you could say that I'm a Hero!" "YEAH! I KNEW HEROES WERE REAL! MOM SAID THEY WERE FAKE, BUT I KNEW IT!" He had a mother!? We can't abduct him from her!

"Ricky, don't you think you better go back home to your mother? She has to be worried sick!" For some reason, Ricky shamefully looked at the ground. Did I say something to shame him? Maybe he ran away from home or something. "Look ahead your village is right there." I could see the town guards eyeing us carefully as we approached.

"Wow there! A town guard might get antsy if a party approaches with their weapons drawn!" Oh, fuck! I hadn't thought about that at all! Quickly I sheathed my blade. It's a good thing they can't see how flustered that made me.

"You're out this late at night!? What the hell are you people thinking!?" "No John, you mean what were they doing!?" Oh no, they must think we're suspicious. "We were traveling through the swamp but ran out of torches. On the way back we found this kid." The guards nodded.

"Thank God you found him before the worms did. I lost a good friend to those damn monsters..." The town guard looked at the ground, and on his face was a look of intense grief. I had brought up terrible memories for him.

"Hey." The guard put his arm on my shoulder before I entered the village. "Thank you for saving the kid, it really means a lot to me. I was worried sick when I saw the bandits take him, but we town guards are few in numbers. We can't even protect the people of this tiny village!" That hit me hard! I know how these guys feel, having to turn a blind eye to that kind of thing!

"Yea, no problem. It's what I do, I'm a Hero after all!" "HAHAHAHA! I LIKE THIS GUY!" "John, keep your eyes on the swamp near us! I don't like that odd sound I'm hearing nearby." Uh oh, it looks like I'm getting John in trouble! I didn't hear a sound, but I was distracted.

"SHLUP! SHLUP!" "SHLUP! SHLUP!" "SHLUP! SHLUP!" What the hell... was that? It sounded far too familiar to the rhythm of a heartbeat. "Hey go ahead and hurry inside, we hear weird shit like this all the time. It sounds like something is crawling, but that could be nearly anything in this damned swamp." These guards are good men, brave, and full of the will to protect others.

"Thank you, guys." "I'm sorry, what are you thanking us for?" The guards stared at me confused. "For trying your best to keep this village safe. You're real-life Heroes yourselves!" The town guards smiled wide at me as I continued inside the small village. I could feel Ricky tug on my cape as we entered the village entrance.

"My mommy... she was... killed by goblins. They didn't kill her quickly either... they... they..." I held Ricky even tighter than before. I can tell he was traumatized by what happened. Hopefully, they didn't... Oh, God. "Don't worry about explaining it, I'm sure it must have been hard to watch, but be unable to do a thing to help your mother." Ricky nodded.

"Sniff... Sniffle! Yea... she hid me under the floorboards... but I could see everything through the cracks. I could hear her scream for mercy!" This world! Compared to my life, this boy has already been through so much! I have to save this world! I can start with something smaller first though... like this village.

"You don't need to speak anymore, let's visit the inn, and see if we can find a room." This village is small and the only noteworthy public building was their inn. Inside they had a pub and served food as well. Your average adventurer gathering spot. This is so cool! I always wanted to adventure like this!

"CHEERS!" Some drunk idiot poured booze down my cape, causing me to glare at him viciously. "Oh... sorry man... I don't want no trouble. Here!" The man handed me a small bag of gold coins. This will be useful since we didn't have any gold to start with, but would he really give me this much gold, for simply spilling booze on me? It doesn't seem right, I don't feel like I've earned it.

"Thank you... but I can't accept this." The man forcibly put the bag into my hands. "I heard about the boy from the town guards. Those damn bandits were seen taking him out there, and they left him for dead. This gold is the least I can give you for taking care of that poor boy." I see word travels fast around here! Really fast!

"Very well, thank you." "No, thank you, friend. Your rooms are on the house for tonight." He was being far too generous, perhaps he needs some help himself?

"You need any other help? A quest perhaps?" The man looked at me wide-eyed. "Well, as a matter of fact, yes I do. Those bandits took a young girl into the swamp with themselves last week, and we haven't seen her since." "Sigh..." The man paused, and let out a loud sigh. His face was also filled with grief.

"I know it's asking a lot, and I know she's probably already dead... but... this is a small town, and every child we lose hurts the entire community!" "Of course, we'll help." "What!? But it'll be dangerous!" "It's no problem, first thing in the morning we'll buy supplies, and head back into the swamp to look for that girl."

"Ahhhhh... Touch Me... there you go again..." Bukubukuchagama didn't sound like she appreciated me making promises, but they needed my help! I can't just leave someone in need to themselves. No one can solve all their problems by their self, and sometimes they need a miracle. I will be that miracle.

"Thank you, and if you do find she has been killed, would you mind bringing her corpse back, so her family can finally get closure? That way we can give her a proper burial..." This man must have known this poor little girl. His voice was filled with so much suffering. I get the feeling this girl is related to him somehow.

"Of course, but keep in mind a Hero doesn't go at things like this halfheartedly. I'd like to think she survived, and that she is still out there scared, alone, and in need of help. It keeps me motivated to work hard!" This man... he's a true Hero! I didn't think anyone could ever give me hope that my daughter might still be alive! Am I simply being naive, or could she really still be alive!? It's been so long since I've felt any hope in this goddamned world.

"I'm tired so I'm gonna scoot off to bed." Ricky hopped down off my shoulder and grabbed the room key from the man who gave us the bag of gold. He must be the innkeeper.

"You guys drink? Drinks and food are on the house for you, and your friends, Hero!" "Oh? Well, I guess a little bit wouldn't hurt anything." Being in this New World has been incredibly stressful, and turning down free things isn't something I was raised to do. "My name is, Touch Me."

"Touch Me, huh? That's an odd name, but it has a nice ring to it." "Yes, we drink!" Tabula grabbed a giant mug from the innkeeper and immediately started chugging it. I didn't know Tabula was a big drinker.

"Oh?" The man pointed to Bukubukuchagama who was on my shoulder. "Who's your little friend?" "I'M NOT LITTLE!" The man fell backward in surprise. "It can speak!? That's so cool, and it sounds like a woman! I thought slimes were sexless!" "I WANNA DRINK TOO! NOW GIVE ME A MUG!" Bukubukuchagama reached a tentacle out

"Hey, guys." Tabula smiled wide at us both. "The last one standing gets half the gold in that bag to themselves!" "A drinking contest!? I don't know about that Tabula..." "YOU'RE ON!" Bukubukuchagama interrupted me abruptly, and reaching out with a long tentacle, she grabbed a glass, and began to chug it.

"Blup! Blup! Blup!" "YEAAAAA!" Everyone gathered around us and began to cheer us on. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" They were already placing bets on who would win, and surprisingly I had many placing their bets on me! I guess I have no choice!

"Okay! Let's do this!" I quickly joined in on the contest. "A couple of drinks shouldn't hurt anything right!?"

"Albedo, I have found multiple Supreme Beings of Nazarick, Lord Touch Me, Lord Tabula, and Lady Bukubukuchagama. How do you want to proceed?" I sat in my darkened room all alone, holding my Lord Ainz body pillow, but I found myself squeezing it far too tightly. The stuffing itself was being squeezed right out.

"Not yet, it's too soon Rubedo. Keep an eye on them, but don't go out of your way to capture them yet. Wait for them to meet up with any other Supreme Beings first."

"But Albedo, why not capture them now!? Even if more show up later we could cut down their numbers!" "Someone else informed me they might have seen Lord Peroroncino, and he'll surely be drawn to Lady Bukubukuchagama. Other Supreme Beings may be here as well, and if there are more than those four, we should rethink our strategy. Even unequipped, we cannot underestimate the Supreme Beings." I say that, but in my mind, there's only one Supreme Being, my darling LORD AINZ!


	2. Chapter 2

**Creeping Shadows, and Malicious Intentions.**

"You're such a cheat Bukubukuchagama! How the hell can you drink so much liquor!? HICK!" Tabula and I hadn't even stood a chance against Bukubukuchagama. She had no trouble downing entire barrels of liquor like it was water, but we both hit our limits after a couple of mugs. She's such a show-off.

"BURP! I won fair, and square. Looks like slimes are highly resistant to poison... or something. Blah blah blah! All that good stuff! BURP! WHO KNEW RIGHT!? AHAHAHA!"

"Wow, this slime girl's a real riot. The little thing is so drunk! Look at her go!" Some of the men at the bar laughed at the new reigning champion. "Bukubukuchagama you okay!?" She was wobbling everywhere. She's a much better actor than I thought. Did she catch on that we're currently being stalked?

"OF COURSE I'M OKAY... OKAY... ARE YOU OKAY? I GOT LOTS OF MONEYS NOW!" "BURP!" "ARE YOU OKAY, OR ARE YOU, OKAY MAN? YOU GOTTA TELL ME!" She's totally wasted! I better carry her back to our room.

"Thud!" "Ow... Owwwww..." I had fallen face-first onto the ground. "I can't even walk straight, and I'm definitely far too drunk to even think about climbing up those stairs!"

"You guys, I can get you a room on the first floor. I'm afraid you might die trying to crawl up that long staircase." Someone has been keeping an eye on us. Fortunately, I still have my mini-Beholder pet, and it keeps watch. We have to get a separate room from Ricky, so he isn't put in danger.

Looks like Rubedo. I can't let her know I know she's there. She's sneaking around and is probably up to something malicious. With this steel gear... we would stand very little chance in a fight. If at all possible, I'd rather avoid such a grim scenario.

"Okay, let's go to our room guys!" I hurriedly pushed them along, I wasn't actually drunk, but was doing my best to pretend. "Wow!" "THUD!" I stumbled forward and fell onto the ground. I did such a good job pretending to be drunk, that I even fooled myself for a moment.

We rushed into our room, and upon closing the room door, I let my mini Beholder put a magical seal on it. Rubedo shouldn't be able to hear from us now. "Okay, so we're definitely being followed, Touch Me." Bukubukuchagama wasn't even drunk!? How!? "You guys noticed as well?" "Well, of course, they made it so damn obvious." Tabula was looking at us both nervously.

"I had a big part in creating Rubedo, so I just want to warn you, Touch Me. She can be a little... dangerous. She may think we abandoned her, and could be out for blood." What's he getting at? I already know Rubedo is dangerous.

"I want you guys to climb out the window, and let me face Rubedo alone. She might come to her senses if I talk to her." She's my creation, it's the least I can do for my friends. I won't allow them to die because of something I created!

"No, quit being a dumbass. Just message Momonga." "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!?" Tabula looked at the ground, and his face flushed bright red. To be honest, though, I didn't think about trying to message anyone either, because I don't even know how to open my friends list without a menu.

"Oh... wait... we can still do that?" Bukubukuchagama somehow opened up a tiny little menu, and on it were nearly seventy messages from Momonga to her! Seventy messages!? We've only been here for two weeks!

Upon pressing the button she brought up the message screen and put in Momonga's name. The words, INVALID RECIPIENT! Came upon the little screen. "Damn, he must have changed his name, that was a common problem in the game." "Why would he change his name!? We can't message him now, idiot!"

"Well... there goes that idea. WAIT!? PERORONCINO IS ON!" "WHAT!?" Tabula and I both screamed the same thing in surprise.

"Anyone else?" Bukubukuchagama shook her slimy body. "I have no idea what that means Bukubukuchagama, it just looks like you are having a seizure!"

"IT MEANS NO YOU IDIOT! SORRY I DON'T HAVE A HEAD OKAY!? I'M A SLIME!" Wow... Bukubukuchagama has no idea how to chill, she is always so serious.

"I guess I'll try to send a message to him, but let me see if he sent me any first." The screen filled up with messages. "FIVE-HUNDRED MESSAGES IN TWO WEEKS!?" I thought Momonga was a bit obsessive about finding us, but this was insane!

"What... the... FUCK PERORONCINO! MY BROTHER IS SUCH AN IDIOT!" "Everyone single message says, Sis, I miss you." That's so heartbreaking! Poor Peroroncino is completely alone!

I watched as Bukubukuchagama slowly typed a message back to him. "Hi, jackass, I miss you too. Here is a riddle I give to you." Bukubukuchagama turned bright red as I was reading her message out loud.

"Touch Me... stop reading over my shoulder..." I can't help it... she is rhyming, and I love rhymes! "A swampy village, that's very tiny. Lots of creatures that are very... DISGUSTING!"

"Hey! Bukubukuchagama disgusting doesn't rhyme with tiny! Fix it!" "I DON'T CARE YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO STOP READING IT!"

"I'M GOING INSANE WITH TOUCH ME, AND TABULA. SO PLEASE FIND ME... YOU BIG STUPID BIRD!" Upon finishing that last message she got one back from Peroroncino.

"I'M NOT A BIG STUPID BIRD! I'M A BIG STUPID BIRD MAN! MAN!" "Also you were rhyming at first, but then you couldn't think of anything that rhymed with tiny, so you just gave up." ...

Bukubukuchagama looked like she was about to erupt, but she couldn't think of anything to say back to him, I could tell. He was totally right after all.

"I will find you, sis, because that is the Hero I am. Now excuse me while I go eat some strawberry jam."

Yours truly, Peroroncino.

Yea... she's going to take it out on us now. Thanks, Peroroncino! "Awwwww! BIG STUPID BIRD BROTHER! HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT, AND I BET HE ISN'T EVEN EATING STRAWBERRY JAM!" I'm just going to let her fume for a while, I really don't want to interrupt her fit, or she will take it out on me instead.

"I wonder if we can find him, he didn't tell us where he was." "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" Shit... someone's at the door, could it be... Rubedo!?

I slowly unlocked the door and in rushed Peroroncino. In his mouth, he had a piece of toast covered in a thick strawberry jam. You gotta be kidding me!? How did he even find us!?

"HAHAHAHA! SIS LOOKS SO RED!" "How did you find us so quick Peroroncino... and you better choose your next words extremely carefully..." Bukubukuchagama looked lethal right now. She had just been played.

"Oh? You do know you can just click on your friends list here right, and if they are online it tells you right where they are. Then you just use your teleport to a friend teleport tablet that everyone should have on hand anyway. For some reason I can't find Momonga though, he must have changed his name."

"Ahhh... Ahhh..." Hmm... our slime girl is taking deep agonized breaths all of a sudden... "Fine two can play that game! So a couple of times I walked in on my little brother right, and he was choking his chicken so to speak. It's really tiny, and!" Peroroncino was squeezing Bukubukuchagama tightly.

"Watcha doing bro? You don't want me to tell them the whole story? About that one time, you actually finished right as I came in." "ALRIGHT, YOU WIN! STOP IT! SIS! STOP!" Now both of them were bright red. Bukubukuchagama knew how to torment people, so Peroroncino did this to himself. He should have known better than to tease his sister in the first place. She knew where to hit Peroroncino to get him ashamed.

"It's okay Peroroncino." Tabula gently placed his hand on Peroroncino's shoulder. "You know what they say about bird dick." Peroroncino glared at Tabula and swatted his arm off his shoulder.

"Ow! That fucking hurt! He drew blood with his claws!" "Oh! Shit! Sorry! I'm not used to these claws yet!" This was turning into a circus really quickly, but there was still one big problem. Rubedo was sneaking around for some reason. Why was she doing that, what reason could she have to sneak around, and keep an eye on us? If she was here to guide us to Nazarick, there would be no reason for her to sneak around like she is doing.

We aren't being led home, and Momonga probably has no idea Rubedo is even here. That means she is probably out for blood. Perhaps the Floor Guardians have all betrayed us? If she killed Momonga... the things I will do to her! "TSK!"

"Touch Me? You look like you are about to erupt. What's wrong?" No sense in not telling him now.

"Rubedo has been sneaking around and keeping an eye on us. She could be out for blood, and now you are stuck with us as well. There is no way she didn't see you enter the room, and I'm sure the windows are already covered. What should we do?" Peroroncino held his talons far too close to his face and began to tap on it nervously with a claw.

"What kind of trouble have you guys gotten me into? I was chased around earlier by a stalker, but I lost them thanks to my ability to fly. You don't think the NPCs of Nazarick have betrayed us do you?" Peroroncino was a lot smarter than he let on. I always thought he was a goofball because of his fetish, but I was completely mistaken. He is incredibly intelligent.

"We can't just hide in this room forever, but I'm tired. Let's sleep tonight, but keep an alarm on the door, and windows, just in case of forced entry." Yea that should work, but I have a bad feeling about this. We attracted too much attention when we were doing that drinking contest. That's probably when we got spotted by the NPCs.

"The real reason I'm angry brother is that I was terrified that you were all alone. This entire time though you could have just teleported to us at any moment. Why did you wait so long?" Peroroncino nodded his head.

"I only just figured out how to work the weird tiny menu. I just clicked random things, and I eventually got sent to you." What he is kidding!? He used his teleport to a friend by complete accident!?

"Just when I started to think you had at least a couple of brain cells left, you go and prove me wrong!" "Hahahaha!" I laughed hard at Bukubukuchagama.

"What are you laughing at... Touch Me? Something funny? Why don't you share it with the class!"

"Actually I was just happy you know. Us being together, and joking like this once again. It was something I had never imagined I would get to see again." THIS IDIOT! HE TOTALLY JUST MADE ME FLUSH HARDER THAN I EVER HAVE BEFORE! OH GOD!

"Something wrong Bukubukuchag!" "AW!" Ew! Ew! Bukubukuchagama is getting her slimy body all over my lips!

"That's a good boy, now stay quiet!" "MHHHHMMM!" "Ew Touch Me! Stop spitting on me!" I licked Bukubukuchagama causing her to immediately recoil.

"YIP! RAPE!" What!? "DON'T SAY THAT SO LOUD BUKUBUKUCHAGAMA, you are going to cause a scene!" Peroroncino was laughing because he saw the fun in it. Unfortunately for me, Bukubukuchagama didn't.

"Leh go! You urr huring my tongue!" "Serves you right now get off you pervert!" "NO! YOU GEH OFF ME!"

"Guys you're causing too much of a ruckus. Children, let's simmer down please." Tabula is one to talk! I'm pretty sure he's younger than I am! Bukubukuchagama thought to herself.

"Anyway guys, that's enough horseplay." Peroroncino looked at me dead serious. "Let's pretend we're meeting more of our friends. Rubedo might back off if she thinks she can't win the fight."

"Wait, can't we message the NPCs of Nazarick?" Hmm, Peroroncino has a good question, but it could be dangerous to message them if they have betrayed us.

"Who can we trust though? Rubedo and Albedo are sisters, so we can't trust either of them." I tapped my chin trying to think of someone we could trust.

"Aureole Omega is pretty trustworthy I think. I'll message her."

"Albedo, the bug in their room worked just fine. They are onto us and have no idea I can still hear them just fine. Aureole Omega has to be dealt with before she gets word to Lord Ainz."

"Copy that Rubedo. Can you come back to Nazarick? Aureole Omega will be incredibly difficult to subjugate if you don't."

"But what about the Supreme Beings Albedo? We can't lose sight of them." I see her point, but we can't allow Aureole Omega to inform Lord Ainz. If she gets the word out of our plans to kill and capture the Supreme Beings, it will fail...

"I'll think of something Rubedo." Closing off communication with Rubedo, I prepared everyone. Eclair cleans Aureole Omega's sanctuary once per month. I will... persuade him... to clean it earlier this month. That will be our ticket in!

"Oh, Eclair? You want to clean my sanctuary this early!? It really doesn't need it yet, so please come back later." Damn Albedo tortured me for an entire hour before I finally gave in to her demands, but now Aureole Omega won't let me in regardless. I will kill Albedo soon...

"Are... are you sure it doesn't need to be cleaned right now?" "No, I won't let you in Eclair so stop trying." I already know what Albedo is planning, and I can feel her presence as well as many others. She won't get inside my sanctuary so easily... I should teleport them all into oblivion!

If anyone deserves to stand at the top of Nazarick, it won't be Albedo! IT WILL BE ME! ALL MINE TO RULE AS I SEE FIT! WRITHE BEFORE ME YOU WORMS!

"Eclair I don't have to tell you what happens if you don't get us access to Aureole Omega's sanctuary right?" "WAH!? SHIT! FUCK!" Eclair threw some kind of acid on my face!

"MY EYES! FUCK! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" "AUREOLE OMEGA I NEED A GATE! I'M IN DANGER! LORD AINZ IS IN DANGER!"

"NO YOU DON'T YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I was thrashing around trying to kill Eclair, but he was so small, and I was temporarily blinded. I could hear the Gate open up, and close around him. HE GOT AWAY FROM ME! I TOTALLY UNDERESTIMATED THAT PATHETIC LITTLE CREATURE!

"Albedo this is bad. You do know if he tells Lord Ainz, and get's him involved then I won't help you anymore right?" Pandora's Actor had an incredibly irritating voice, but it was calm and precise.

"If Lord Ainz gets involved I will give up the idea. If he finds out, we can't so much as touch his friends. LORD AINZ IS THE ONLY ONE I LOVE! IF I KILL HIS FRIENDS, AND HE FINDS OUT, HE WILL NEVER LOVE ME!" I see, so it seems Albedo and I are in agreement. Unfortunately for her, I planned to betray her from the start. Ainz already knows... and she is none the wiser to it. Kill my Lord's friends!? Absolutely not!

I'm surprised Eclair was able to incapacitate Albedo, if only for a moment. He is much more dangerous than he lets on. Her underestimating him is exactly what he wants. How interesting...

"Pandora... why couldn't you kill Eclair?" I knew she would ask that, and I already have an answer. "You were swinging that axe around blindly Albedo. I didn't want to get hit in the crossfire. Not only that, but the acid Eclair threw stayed in the air, I couldn't get close enough to attack." Likely story, I get the feeling Pandora has already informed Lord Ainz himself.

"Oh, well there is no point in playing around any longer. I can tell by that look on your face that you know exactly what I did." Albedo was glaring at me wide-eyed, and with incredible malicious intent to kill.

"Aureole Omega, I could use a Gate, please. Aureole... Omega?" "Shit, she isn't responding... I was going to make a quick exit here, but it looks like I'll have to fight after all."

"So Pandora's Actor... you traitorous dog. This is where it ends for you." That voice is Rubedo's! But I overheard their conversation! She stayed behind to keep an eye on The Supreme Beings! It seems Eclair can move forward with exterminating those pathetic creatures, far sooner than we thought.

"Hahahahaha! I knew you had betrayed us from the start Pandora, however, I already incapacitated Lord Ainz, so it doesn't matter."

"Incapacitated... what do you mean?" I glared violently at Albedo, I just spoke with Momonga only a couple moments ago, he was surrounded by too many NPCs for him to have been assaulted. I know this because I was the one tasked with killing Lord Ainz, for my master, Lord Eclair, or that's what I would say if I was actually brainwashed. Eclair is none the wiser to me still having my free will.

Looking at Rubedo's white outfit, I could see it was covered in blood. "You... what did you..." Rubedo slowly approached me.

"Guardians are really powerful on their own floor. I had a run-in with Shalltear Bloodfallen on the first floor, and it didn't go well for me..." She was bleeding profusely from multiple stab wounds.

"I was actually just on the way to the vault... to pick up some health potions." Too late for that, Eclair had me change the key, they can't get in with their rings any longer!

"We know you changed the lock on the treasury. Unlock it Pandora." "Shit... this is bad, but I won't talk! No fucking way!" Rubedo smiled sadistically wide at me.

"I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD SAY THAT! SHALL WE BEGIN!?" I can't message Lord Ainz, he has officially changed his name from Momonga to something else. Was this what Albedo meant when she said she incapacitated him!? He is now cut off not only from his guild members but also his loyal followers! Albedo has actually forwarded Eclair's plans considerably! That idiot!

"I guess we might as well start here." Swapping to Lord Touch Me's form, I prepared to strike. I was already fully equipped in Lord Touch Me's special equipment, Compliance with Law.

"Oh? Even Touch Me himself couldn't beat me in a 1v1, and you think a mere 80% of his power will do you any good!? At least you were smart enough to carry his equipment! NOW DIE!" "World Breaker!" I quickly swapped to Momonga's form, he had temporarily given me The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. "Reality Slash!" "Fallen Down." Why would Pandora's Actor use everything he had left to fight me with? Fallen Down has a long cool down. He's finished!

Quickly I swapped back to Lord Touch Me's form.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN SWAP THAT EASILY BETWEEN FORMS!?" He kept his equipment on each form separate. This means he would be fully equipped on the fly. This is much worse than fighting Touch Me because Pandora is far more unpredictable.

Both hits were direct and should buy me some time. "Gate." "Oops, it looks like Aureole Omega is blocking my teleport. Oh no..." He doesn't sound very worried, what is he up to?

I could see Eclair walk up behind us. Why has he come back!? I'll kill that little shit! "Albedo, this is where it ends for you. You're no longer of any use to me."

"HAH!? HAHAHAHA!? YOU END ME!?" Rubedo threw her arm at Eclair creating a shock wave, but it was completely blocked effortlessly by Eclair.

"What... what in the hell!?" Eclair!? How is he so powerful!? This doesn't make any sense!

"You fool, all you can do is brute strength your way through everything Rubedo. But... I'm different as you will soon see. I prefer to act calculated, careful, precise, and with lethal intent. Such a thing is what a Supreme Being does." THIS PATHETIC LITTLE WORM!?

"A SUPREME BEING!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" "You see I can also use the same power Momonga does, only to a much greater extent!" "Feel the power of the most Supreme Being of Nazarick!" "Reality Slash!"

Effortlessly Eclair absorbed Rubedo's attack with no visible damage. "That's... that's not... possible!"

"Is that all you've got Rubedo? See it's just like I said, if you can't brute force your way through you are useless. I'm disappointed in you." Eclair shook his head slowly from side to side.

"I clean up Nazarick to keep it in pristine condition, for when I rule over all, and a part of that is... TAKING OUT THE TRASH!" Eclair can't be this powerful! This has to be some kind of nightmare!

"The Goal of All Life is Death, Rubedo." Eclair can't... he can't use that!? HOW!? Wait... he didn't cast anything.

"The clocks ticking Albedo, if you don't hurry you will die without even being able to lay a finger on me! COME! COME MEET YOUR DOOM! AFTER I'M DONE CRUSHING YOU, I WILL TAKE YOUR VIRGINITY, LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE!" I can't... fucking believe it. A cold sweat ran down my forehead. This is far too unbelievable. Somehow Eclair has risen even above Rubedo in strength!

"Rubedo! We are retreating!" I can't fucking believe this! It's so shameful, but we have no choice.

"RUBEDO!? COME ON! Rubedo!?" Why did she just stop moving?

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Rubedo had suddenly turned around, and stabbed me right in the stomach. "What... the... hell!?" "HACK!" I spit blood all over the floor. "Rubedo!" "HACK! COUGH!" "WHY!?"

"You see Albedo, I'm the true mastermind behind everything you've done. It's all benefited me in some way. I know you wouldn't dare hurt your precious Lord Ainz, but I'm not so nice! To rule above everything, that is all I desire!" Eclair... he got to Aureole Omega, and he brainwashed her the same way he brainwashed Rubedo! "I... I have to..." "COUGH!" "Tell... Lord Ainz!"

"Now... now... now Albedo. We can't have that!" I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON! HOW DID HE GET SO POWERFUL!? A WORLD CLASS ITEM!?

"Albedo you are looking extra ravishing today. After you kill Lord Ainz for me, I will finally pop that cherry! YOU SHOULD THANK ME!" This disgusting pig!

"YOU WORM I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING, AND YOU WON'T GET TO LAY A FINGER ON ME! I'D RATHER DIE!" Eclair grinned wide at me.

"Albedo, don't you remember?" Eclair paused and smiled at me. "The Goal of All Life is Death, Albedo." He isn't... casting a spell! It's some kind of wording... He brainwashed us all beforehand didn't he!? My consciousness it's fading to black! NO! LORD AINZ!

"Lord AINZ WATCH OUT! ECLAIR!" Shit... she actually got a message out before the brainwashing took full effect. "Albedo!? ALBEDO!? TALK TO ME! WHAT ABOUT ECLAIR!? ALBEDO!" She hung up on me, but it sounded like she had something important to say. Eclair... it couldn't be... could it!?

"Touch Me, this is Albedo... Momonga's new name is... it's..." "DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL HIM ALBEDO!" "IT'S LORD AINZ!" "BITCH!" Eclair sent Albedo flying into the wall. Somehow she was resisting his brainwashing.

"Good job Pandora's Actor that worked out just as planned. You are a fantastic actor for sure." Eclair held his little flipper up towards me. Little did he know he was fooled by my act himself. Lord Ainz huh? He changed his old name to his new one... I should have thought of that immediately... I can't blush from embarrassment, or Eclair might notice I still have emotion.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do. Albedo if you wouldn't mind... I would like you... to take this healing potion and drink it first of all." Albedo did what she was told with only minor resistance. I'm surprised she can resist Eclair's brainwashing so well. Don't worry Albedo... I will save you, and Lord Ainz!

"NOW SECONDLY I WANT YOU TO GO, AND KILL LORD AINZ! BUTCHER HIM LIKE THE PIG HE IS, AND MAKE SURE HE SUFFERS GREATLY!" I could see Albedo crying, but her body was already forcing her towards her love anyway. "How romantic!"

Eclair makes me feel so fucking sick to my stomach, but I can't do anything until he truly thinks I was successfully brainwashed. The second he lets his guard down, I will kill him, or at the very least save Albedo from his brainwashing. I know how to remove such effects thanks to Lord Ainz.

The only Supreme Being still capable of standing in my way is as good as dead! "Lord Ainz, with this move, I call checkmate."


	3. Chapter 3

**A True Heroes Decision!**

"That's odd." Everyone looked at me concerned."Yea we've noticed, Touch Me. Rubedo is no longer tailing us like a lost puppy." ...

"I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going to try to message Momonga." Upon opening up my tiny menu I heard a faint noise. It was inaudible so I didn't really pay much attention to it.

"AHHHHHH!" "BOOM!" "CRASH!" "AWWWWW!" I could hear some huge commotion going on outside, it happened out of nowhere.

"Touch Me, we don't have time to message Momonga! We have to escape!" "But how!? We can't just go out the entrance!" A thought popped into my mind. The inn owner would help us, he is trustworthy.

"The innkeeper let's go!" We quickly threw our room door open and ran to the front of the bar. The innkeeper was cleaning glasses behind the counter.

"I still intend to bring your daughter back, but we are in danger here. Is there any other way out of here besides the entrance?" What!? What kind of trouble did these guys get into!?

A lot of tough-looking adventurers walked up to the front counter and pushed us towards it. They were standing between us, and the door now, but they wouldn't even be able to slow the NPCs down... it's pointless...

"Yea there is a trapdoor behind the bar counter, you had better get going. Don't risk your lives for my sake, please! That's the last thing I want!" I could hear the village outside being destroyed, they were already here. Looks like I have no choice!

"Guys we have to save his daughter, and this village is being destroyed! I can hear it! Maybe we should stay, and fight!?"

"TOUCH ME! GO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE BOTH KNOW THAT THERE IS NO WAY MY DAUGHTER SURVIVED TWO WEEKS ALL ALONE! YOU CAN'T DIE HERE! THINK OF ALL THE GOOD YOU COULD DO IF YOU LIVED A LONG LIFE! NOW GO! PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE!" The innkeeper was going to sacrifice himself!? Damn it... it's unfair to let my friends die because of myself. I will go with them, but I hate running away from the chaos!

Opening up the trap door, we all quickly ducked down into the tight space, and it was promptly shut up tight behind us.

"Oh? I didn't expect the humans to try and stall me. I know they are somewhere in here. Care to tell me where?" "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Fine... have it your way!" "Reality Slash!" That voice was Eclairs, and I think I heard Momonga's voice casting Reality Slash. What the hell were they up to!? There's no way that's actually Momonga!

"THUD!" I could hear a body hit the ground, and I could see massive amounts of blood coming down through the floorboards.

"So, what about you guys? You wanna tell me where they went?" The pathetic human scum before me frowned at me and raised their weapons. "We aren't gonna tell you shit! You little freak!"

"KILL THEM ALL! FIND THE SUPREME BEINGS! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE DAMN IT!" That was definitely Eclair's voice, but he was nothing but a guild joke. There is no way he is commanding this assault himself. It must be one of Albedo's tricks.

The fight above ended almost as quickly as it started, and we could hear things flying everywhere, and more blood came through the floorboards drenching us. Ignoring the blood, we all continued crawling through the tight tunnel, before coming up in a raised patch of dirt, and into the swamp.

"There they are!" SHIT WE GOT CAUGHT!? Looking around, all I could see were some bandits coming out of a cave.

"Oh, God! They're covered in blood! He's come to kill us all!" "You guys again? How the hell did you find us!?" We don't have time to explain things to them, but I'm not about to leave them behind to die! They would all only give us a few seconds anyway and might give in to torture, and give out the direction we went in.

"You guys have to run! The village is being slaughtered, and they are coming after us." "WHAT THE VILLAGE!? MY CHILDREN ARE IN THAT VILLAGE!"

"You guys, GO WITH THEM!" "What about you boss!?" "Me? I'm gonna go get my daughter of course!" It's suicide, but I know I can't stop him. "Good luck, and do you have a name?" "That's not important, go!"

We ran on ahead as fast as we could, and the bandits were actually able to keep up. "ROOOAAAWW!" "SMASH!" I quickly killed the worm by gripping it, and slamming it into the ground. I don't have time to fuck with these things right now, and their screams could give us away!

"Momonga! It's Touch Me! We are in a swamp, and are being chased by NPCs from Nazarick! We need help!" Message sent.

"Bukubukuchagama would you stop reading my message, it's rude." "NOOOOO? REALLY YOU THINK SO!?" "KEEP RUNNING GUYS! DON'T STOP! We don't have time to fuck around right now!"

Walking back to the village, I could see thick smoke rising above it. Some kind of demon with a mask on was flying overhead, and I could see giant heavily armored skeletal monsters, slowly moving around. My daughter was dead, I could see her corpse laying on the ground lifeless. She was cut in half! These bastards will pay!

"Release Restraint level Zero." I'm not like these people, I came here from a game called Arcadia about a decade ago, and I'm much stronger than they think I am!

"Oh? It appears I missed one." I expected that to be the demon, but instead, I looked down at the creature before me. A tiny little penguin? You gotta be... fucking kidding me!

"You!? Behind this!? You look so weak!" "Heaven's Divide!" This was my ultimate attack, and I'll obliterate this tiny little creature with it! There will be nothing left!

"Oh not bad." The penguin to my surprise stopped my sword with its flipper. "That's not... possible!"

"Yea I get that a lot... Tell you what, you help me I help you?" He was... pointing towards my daughter!

"Where did they go? You tell me, and I revive her." I doubt he can even do such a thing. I won't tell him shit.

"POOOHHH!" He spat on me!? The Supreme Ruler of Nazarick spat on by a pathetic human!? I'll have to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget! I could tell this girl was important to him. IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER HIS DISGUSTING HUMAN FACE!

"Wish Upon a Star, revive this girl." "Dad? Daddy!" "AHHHHHH! IT HURTS DADDY! HELP ME!" He was crushing her leg! This little piece of shit!

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" "HEAVEN'S DIVIDE!" "This again? I'm already bored." He had deflected my blow so effortlessly! This is ridiculous, but he was still underestimating me, I'll be taking my daughter back now. Ninja can easily escape from a battle with their speed.

"Gate." "Wah!?" His daughter, he has her in his arms! How did he move so quickly!? I stumbled forward, but Pandora's Actor caught me before I hit the ground. I didn't even see it! He has to be a ninja!

"DON'T LET THEM GO THROUGH THAT DAMN GATE! KILL THEM!" The Gate slammed shut, and the man had gotten away with his daughter. "DAMN IT!"

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWKING AT ME! FIND THEM! SEARCH EVERYWHERE! DESTROY THIS ENTIRE SWAMP IF YOU HAVE TO! BURN IT TO THE GROUND, OR BLOW IT UP! I DON'T CARE!"

"Of course Lord Eclair." "Fallen Down!" I blew away all the trees nearby the village, but there was no sign of The Supreme Beings. "They are deeper in the swamp." Thank God they weren't nearby, or I would have had to blow my cover to protect them. It helps me act better if I think I want to help Eclair. If I let any displeasure or act hesitant even for a second, he will notice me, and it will all be over!

"Demiurge, find them I'm counting on you!" "Of course Lord Eclair!" Demiurge flew above us at maximum speed. If he can't find them, then they were already gone.

"Touch Me, I don't know how much further I can keep on sprinting... " "Hah... hah..." Tabula was already gasping for breath!?

"Come here!" Touch Me lifted me up onto his back, and continued running forward at the same speed he was running at before.

"Damn you are strong Touch Me!" "Yes, for now at least, but even I have my limits." Running through this entire swamp will be impossible. There is no way we can outrun Demiurge flying, and my mini Beholder spotted him approaching our location before he incinerated the poor thing. That damn bandit leader must have given into the torture, and talked!

"Where's your mini Beholder Touch Me? I haven't seen it." "It's gone Bukubukuchagama..." "NOOOOO! NOT Beholdy! He was the only pet I've ever loved!" What she actually named my mini Beholder pet!? When did she have time to bond with it!?

"Get down guys..." I whispered, and we all hid under the dense foliage. I was sure Demiurge had found us, but he flew right past us and kept going. Behind him was a stream of Hellfire.

"You know, I love a good horror movie, but being in one for real isn't fun at all..." I can smell something burning. Looking up above, I could see a lot of the trees were lit up like candles, and ash was falling from the sky in droves. The smoke was thick enough to choke me.

Demiurge would burn the entire swamp to the ground with Hellfire in order to catch us! He would smoke us out eventually if we tried to hide.

"Never mind we have to keep moving!" I continued sprinting ahead. Our best chance is if Momonga actually got my message, but if he has he hasn't messaged me back yet. Please Momonga... tell me you're still alive!

"Peroroncino, you can fly, right? Get out of here, and save yourself." Peroroncino punched me in the back nearly causing me to drop Tabula.

"What kind of coward do you think I am Touch Me? I ain't leaving you guys behind, so don't even entertain the thought!" We continued running on ahead.

"Demiurge, you find anything yet?" "No, sorry My Lord, but I'm currently burning the entire swamp to the ground. It's only a matter of time." Looking forward there was only one person in the inn left alive, a little boy. He wasn't much bigger than I am, just a child.

"You got a name little guy?" "Yea..." "What is it?" The boy stood there silent. "YOU CAN TELL ME! WHAT IS YOUR NAME!? IS IT RICKY!?" The boy's eyes grew wide at my question.

"Ye... Yes, that's my name, how did you know?" "Demiurge, there's been a change of plans, come back to the inn." The tiny cute little penguin before me had his face warped into a psychotic, and wide grin. He was the opposite of a Hero!

"Guys do you hear something!?" "TOUCH ME!" What? Someone was yelling my name. "HELP ME TOUCH ME! IT HURTS!" "WAHHHHHH!" That voice... it can't be! RICKY!

"Touch Me, let's go dumb ass! We can't save Ricky now!" "NOOOOOOOO! I REFUSE! IF I RUN NOW, WHEN SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT IS BEING TORTURED, THEN I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE AT ALL! GO AHEAD I'LL STAY BEHIND!" "Touch... Me..." We rushed on ahead but stopped just far enough away to keep an eye on Touch Me. This idiot, we can't just leave him alone to die.

"I'M OVER HERE DEMIURGE! PUT RICKY DOWN YOU BASTARD!" "As you wish." HE!? HE DROPPED HIM! "RICKY!"

Catching him with one arm, I dropped my steel shield. I can kill Demiurge, but he won't give me the chance to. I can't chase him through the sky. We needed Momonga to cast fly on us, but of course, he wasn't here.

"I didn't actually expect that to work Touch Me. You certainly are... a fool..." Ricky was badly burned and had multiple fingers broken, as well as both of his legs. He would die soon if we don't treat his wounds, but first, we gotta deal with Demiurge.

"Demiurge, why not come down here, and say that to my face?" "Oh? I don't think so. You can't fly, can you... Hero? That's too bad... really it is." Why would Demiurge do this to us!?

"Well, nice talking to yah, but I gotta go!" Demiurge easily kept right above me, but there was no way I could reach him. As I ran behind the tree I looked behind to see my friends still here! SHIT!

"Peroroncino, Tabula, he's almost here, prepare for launch." They were using Bukubukuchagama as a slingshot!

"Fooooohhh!" "I'll make you pay for that Demiurge!" Lord Peroroncino!? Lord Tabula!? They tricked me!

"Touch Me! Cut his goddamn head off!" "ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEE" Demiurge let out a cry of rage, but it was over. He couldn't move a muscle as they both held his face into the dirt.

"Void Slash." Cutting his head off it fell into the muddy water. I had to kill Demiurge, such a shame.

"Okay let's... BUKUBUKUCHAGAMA!" SHIT! IT CAN'T BE! No... we can't... "WE CAN'T WIN RUN YOU GUYS!"

"RUBEDO! YOU PUT HER DOWN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" "Oh, why don't you make me, you big stupid bird..." Peroroncino was enraged, anyone could tell that, but I can't just let him rush at Rubedo blindly, he has no goddamn equipment on at all! At least I have steel equipment, it's not much, but it's better than nothing.

"PERORONCINO! I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL! I REALLY DO, BUT WE HAVE TO SAVE HER TOGETHER!" "TSK!" Peroroncino bit his lip hard, causing blood to run down his face.

"Okay, I'll try to keep calm." "Okay let's begin then shall we? Bukubukuchagama, do you like Hellfire?" "Actually... I don't Rubedo..." "AWWWWHHHHHHHH!" Rubedo was burning her to get Peroroncino to rush at her in rage, I have to act quickly!

"TOUCH ME I CAN'T!" This is bad! "Peroroncino!" He was too fast for me to keep up with, he flew at her with everything he had.

"That's right, COME TO MAMA!" That bitch had overheard us talking before, and was trying to torment everyone here as much as possible. How annoying!

"Void Slash!" Rubedo dodged to the side, and with her hand, she caught Peroroncino by his head, and threw him in the way of my blow! Peroroncino was cut in half instantly, that was definitely lethal, and he was surely dead already. This is all fault! "DAMN IT!"

"BROTHER! YOU BITCH!" Bukubukuchagama jumped onto Rubedo's face and covered her eyes, nose, and mouth. "MHHHMMMM!"

Rubedo lashed out randomly, and finally got a hold of Ricky's arm. "AHHHHWWWWW!" "WAHHHHH!" She instantly crushed it with little effort, and he fell unconscious onto the ground. Instead of dropping him though, she instead continued crushing his arm. He doesn't deserve to suffer like this! LOSING HIS MOTHER WAS ENOUGH!

I'm losing control... Rubedo's tactics are so underhanded, yet so Goddamn effective! I have to keep my head on my shoulders, or I'm going to get everyone I care about killed!

Rubedo finally tugged Bukubukuchagama off her face and slammed her onto the ground. "YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER WORSE THAN ANYONE ELSE!" Once again she lit Bukubukuchagama on fire, but for some reason, she didn't scream this time.

"What?" "Fire Barrier, It's a cash shop item that blocks fire damage." Tabula was right behind Rubedo and had a steel sword thrust through Rubedo's body completely. She had forgotten about him in her rage at Bukubukuchagama. A novice mistake to make during a battle.

"You? But... master... don't kill me... please... I'm sorry... I won't do it again! Okay? Now just let me go and!" "RIP!" Tabula was twisting the blade inside of her! "SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTT!" I can't attack her right now, or there's a good chance I'll accidentally kill Tabula as well. Fortunately, it seems he has her under control now.

Reaching up towards the blade sticking out of her chest, Rubedo gripped the blade of his sword tightly and squeezed hard causing her hand to bleed. "SNAP!" She broke the blade like it was made out of twigs!

"Oh, you gotta be... fucking kidding me!" "HACK!" Looking down I could see Rubedo had stabbed me through herself. This kind of underhanded stuff wasn't like the Rubedo I created at all, something was wrong, she didn't even care for her own body!

"Tabula! Don't you die! I'm coming! TABULA!" My voice broke right then, from the strain of yelling so loudly.

Rubedo twisted her blade and tore it out to the side. She had nearly cut Tabula in half, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it! She did, however, injure herself badly in the process.

"Well, two down already." She was injured terribly. Not only had Tabula stabbed her through the back, but she then stabbed herself through the stomach just to get him as well. She had a large gaping hole in her stomach now. What kind of suicidal thinking is that!?

"Touch... Me... run... please..." "Bukubukuchagama!" She was speaking so weakly! I can tell her life was fading quickly, I have to do something!

"Sorry Touch Me, it's a damn shame, but I think she would look better scattered across this swamp. Don't you agree!?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I rushed forward and shielded Bukubukuchagama with my arm. Rubedo easily tore through both my arm and Bukubukuchagama, cutting her in two. She is dead...

Rubedo continued tearing up Bukubukuchagama's body and scattering her remains across the swamp before she stomped my severed arm into the murky water. She was going out of her way to maim a dead body! This is madness!

"Well, you took everything from me. They say to be careful of a man with nothing left to lose, but shall we test that saying?" Ricky had died from the shock of Rubedo crushing his arm into dust, and the rest of the bandits fled into the swamp. I can't really blame them.

It seems even in this world, I cannot make enough of a difference. All that hard work I did to help this village, and I ended up dooming it in the end! "GODDAMN IT! I'M NO HERO! I'M A FRAUD!"

As I stood there bleeding profusely from my severed arm, I looked ahead at Rubedo. This was the worst-case scenario possible. Albedo had created an elite team to murder any Supreme Beings found, and they found us because I was too flashy! Because I wanted to play the damn Hero! Something doesn't make sense though, Albedo was the one who gave me Momonga's new name, so perhaps she wasn't behind this. Maybe it was Rubedo's doing?

"Damn you Rubedo! I might die here, but I'm taking you with me!" "AHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! FUHAHAHA!" Rubedo laughed at me sadistically. She was underestimating me, I may be on death's door, but the closer I get to dying, the more powerful I become! I'm about to go berserk! It's time to go crazy! She has weak points around her already punctured stomach. I'll rip her heart out barehanded if I have to!

"Void Slash!" This was a ruse, a fake attack. The moment she counters, I'll unleash my ultimate technique! I had aimed for the gaping hole in her stomach.

It looked as if Rubedo had completely dodged my blow, however, I could see a large gash form across her stomach, and blood began to flow down it. She didn't get out of my range quick enough. Did she miscalculate my range, or was I simply too fast for her?

"WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DID YOU GET SO MUCH FASTER!? SHIT!" I see now... Rubedo just like any other NPC was given all the power, and gear she possesses by others, while I clawed my way to the top. The difference in our experience and skill in combat is profound. I CAN WIN!

"COME ON! COME ON! COME!" Rubedo was startled by my intense speed and strength. She was losing the nerve to continue the attack, finally, I can show her what true terror is!

"IT'S USELESS! IT'S COMPLETELY USELESS TOUCH ME! IT'S FUTILE, SO GIVE IT UP ALREADY!" He has become so vengeful, and powerful all of the sudden. I've never felt fear this intense before, and I have no idea where the rest of the members are to help me take down Touch Me. Even Albedo isn't responding.

Wait a second? What am I doing? Why am I even doing this? I can't stop myself, but I remember now! "ECLAIR!" Huh? She must have been messaging him, or something, because she just randomly yelled his name.

My vision is getting warped, I'm starting to see doubles, but that isn't surprising at all, it's completely to be expected. Rosario had cleanly sliced off my arm when I tried to protect Bukubukuchagama from her attack. These damn steel weapons and armor are so much weaker than my gear from the game!

"I COULDN'T PROTECT HER! DAMN IT! I COULDN'T PROTECT ANYONE! BUT I'LL MAKE UP FOR MY MISTAKES STARTING NOW! I WILL SACRIFICE ALL MY DEFENSE FOR OFFENSE AND DO AS MY INSTINCT COMMANDS ME... SLAUGHTER!" Damn... I knew Touch Me was the heroic type, but it seems even he could fall to the temptation of vengeance. Pathetic, he is unworthy of the title of Supreme Being!

Our swords clashed, and I could see her sword grinding off sheets of steel from mine. My blade can't stand up to a divine weapon for long, but fortunately, those other bandits dropped their steel swords in panic. I can use them if I have to.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO... TRY A LITTLE HARDER... THAN THAT TOUCH ME!" At this moment there was no longer anything left to say to Rubedo. I won't let her taunt me any further. She should know by now that I'm not the kind of person to lose my mind in rage. I am, however... someone who knows how to kill!

"Talk is cheap Rubedo, and the time for talk has long since passed, so... SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" I'm going to die here, my body is starting to become unresponsive, but I will give this final attack my all!

"I'LL BUTCHER YOU LIKE THE TRAITOROUS BITCH YOU ARE! FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" "TRAITOR!? WHO WAS IT THAT LEFT MOMONGA ALL ALONE!? WHO ARE YOU TO TALK!?" Right as Rubedo, and I were both about to clash for the last time, a Gate spell opened up between us, and a familiar face walked through it. One of my best friends.

"I can't... I can't fucking believe it! MOMONGA!?" He had gotten here just in the nick of time, but now he was in danger as well! To think that I would be saved by someone I had saved earlier! It makes my heart warm! "I'm glad you came... but..." "COUGH! HACK!" Shit, I'm choking on my own blood, I have to warn him!

"Rubedo has killed Tabula, Peroroncino, and Bukubukuchagama!" "COUGH!" "Get away from her Momonga!" Momonga ignored me, the red glow in his eyes gleaming violently bright.

"Rubedo... the punishment for betrayal is... DEATH!" I see so this is really Momonga, but for some reason, I feel like I have to kill him. I can't do that! Albedo would hate me!

"What's wrong, Rubedo? Bug got your tongue?" Bug? What the hell did he mean by that? Looking down I could see Entoma Zeta had placed bugs on me as well. That's how Momonga found his friends! I've been played!

I could see Momonga look around at all of his friends' corpses. Touch Me was still alive, but he was on death's door. He can't protect Momonga!

As I dashed at Momonga with all the speed I could muster, I saw Cocytus, Shalltear Bloodfallen, and the Pleiades come out of the Gate. Shit! He isn't alone! He's already figured out what we were doing!

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR HEAD DOWN MOMONGA! NOW I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU TOO!" Momonga threw his arm out in front of him in rage.

"Reality Slash!" I have nothing left to say to this bitch! I don't even know if my friends can be revived, and the rest of the guardians are in tatters. I even had to kill Albedo! DAMN IT ALL! MY UNDEAD PASSIVE CAN'T KEEP ME CALM ANY LONGER!

"Lord Ainz, you cannot stop me here, give it up." "RUBEDO! It's Lord Momonga to you, you bitch! I'M NOT HERE TO STOP YOU!" He what? "I'M HERE TO VIOLENTLY KILL YOU!"

"Lord Touch Me!" Sebas appeared in front of me. He was holding my severed arm, and Lupis Regina was with him. I could also see they had cleaned all the dirt, and muck off somehow. It was then I squirmed a bit, I realized who had cleaned my severed arm off, Solution. I almost feel bad for her, because that must have tasted terrible!

"My Lord we are reattaching it!" "Greater Healing!" Someone else came out of Momonga's Gate, it was Pandora's Actor, and he was carrying my equipment, Compliance with Law!

Upon handing me my equipment, Pandora's Actor quickly disappeared. Where could he possibly sneak off to at a time like this!?

"Rubedo it's over." My arm was reattached, and with the help of Lupis Regina's healing, I was almost at 100%. I was still wobbly and unbalanced from all that blood loss, but the health potion helped a lot! I quickly threw on my equipment and prepared for battle. I can kill her now!

"IT'S NOT OVER! NOT YET! I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL! AUREOLE OMEGA GIVE ME STAT BUFFS PLEASE! Aureole Omega!?" Why isn't she responding!

"Ha... AHAHAHAHAHA!" "You certainly are a fool aren't you Rubedo? You are unbelievably strong, but you are completely outclassed in combat experience. I've already taken care of Aureole Omega, and I'm sure you will find your hypnosis on her is no longer working." But how did he... my hypnosis? No, it was Eclair's! Momonga doesn't know about Eclair, but something is stopping me from telling him!

"How did you break it!?" "Wish Upon a Star, it was easy enough." Shit, this is bad... instead of getting buffs from Aureole Omega, my enemies are getting a power-up instead!

"Lord Touch Me, my master! Allow me to apologize! I was none the wiser to Albedo's plot!" Sebas had no reason to be beating himself up for this. No one saw this coming, and it was all my fault. I had focused on flashy entrances, and heroic speeches and Rubedo was drawn to that. She found us because I was being a dumb ass! I didn't care that I attracted attention towards myself because I felt so free being able to dish out justice once again! But... look at where that got me... because of me... my friends...

I could feel Sebas place his hand on my shoulder. "Lord Touch Me, please don't look so distraught. This wasn't your fault, and you can still save your friends!"

"Sebas." I reached out, and gently placed my hand on his shoulder as well. "Thank you." What? But why is he thanking me!?

"I don't understand, Lord Touch Me." "You've done enough. Bringing my gear, and healing me was what I needed most. Also please call me Touch Me, Lord Touch Me sounds a little too worshiping for my taste. Remember that I'm not above you Sebas, we are equals." Lord Touch Me!? I could never address him without his proper title, but I also have to obey his commands.

"Actually, Touch Me, I was the one who brought your equipment, remember?" Pandora's Actor was looking right at me! I think I offended him. He was hiding somewhere, but what was he up to? He just randomly showed up again.

"And I was the one who healed you Touch Me..." Lupis Regina was also looking at me sadly because I totally didn't give her any recognition for that!

"Ahem... yea sorry about that! Thank!" "Shit!" Dodging to the side I only barely dodged Rubedo's attack, Sebas, however, had a direct hit that severed one of his legs! How did she suddenly get so fast!? That bitch took full advantage of us losing focus on the battle! Despicable trash!

"Damn I missed!" "SEBAS!" Rubedo was already going for a killing blow, however, I could see Momonga raising his arm. Rubedo was just ignoring Momonga, and that is a casters wet dream... what an idiot!

"REALITY SLASH!" Rubedo turned around, and parried the blow, causing herself to stumble backward. Her left shoulder had still taken damage from the wide slash, it was only partially blocked by her sword. I knew Momonga's magic was not to be taken lightly, but I'm surprised it did so much damage!

"The... THE STAFF OF AINZ OOAL GOWN! NO WONDER YOU ARE DOING SO MUCH DAMAGE!" I didn't think he would use such a thing against me! If I destroy it, he should lose control over every being in Nazarick! "FOOLISH!"

Shalltear Bloodfallen dashed towards Rubedo as she charged at me. She now saw me as a threat, but it was too late. She had wasted too much time, and in just a couple seconds more time, I can unleash another Fallen Down. She's finished.

"YOU BITCH! LORD PERORONCINO! HE DIED AT YOUR HANDS! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Damn! Shalltear is blood lusted! If we lose her now, this battle will get much harder. I'd hate to say it, but she serves me better as a meat shield! Actually... that sounded absolutely fucking terrible. Lord Peroroncino would kill me if he found out I was using his precious Shalltear Bloodfallen as a shield!

"Shalltear, I'm sorry, but please keep guarding me. I need you." "AHHHHH!" Shalltear let out a groan and bared her fangs at Rubedo. She was able to control her anger though and stayed nearby protecting me from Rubedo's vicious attacks.

Rubedo is a cornered animal now and was biting back, but she is destined to lose this battle. She has no backup, and I have the entirety that is left of Nazarick under my control! We have already taken care of the small army that Eclair had with him. I'll play dumb for now though, otherwise, Eclair won't show his face.

"What!?" Rubedo punched through a giant boulder that our golem had thrown at her. It didn't even do any damage, but it did do something important for us.

"Did you really think a giant rock would hurt me!?" Rubedo can't see a damn thing through that dust!

"Sorry Shalltear, but I'm about to steal your thunder." I'll end this in a moment!

"What!?" I could only see Touch Me's after image! Where did he go!? That coward used that dust cloud created to sneak attack me! Where is he!? I have to find him!

"WORLD BREAKER!" ABOVE ME! HE IS ABOVE ME! I'll dodge to the side! I won't let such a powerful attack hit me!

As I tried to dash out of the way, something stopped me dead in my tracks. A powerful grip was around my ankles. "Shalltear Bloodfallen! GET OFF OF ME!" I can't shake her off! She is holding me down, with the full intent to die alongside me! To make sure I couldn't dodge his ultimate technique!

"Fallen Down." Two powerful attacks were coming at me, and I cannot dodge! "GET OFF ME SHALLTEAR! YOU SUICIDAL BITCH! GET OFF!" It was too late!

Shalltear... she committed suicide just to kill me! I underestimated her will! I underestimated Touch Me, and I even underestimated Momonga! I thought I would win with brute strength alone, but I was so mistaken!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Invincible God of Death?**

As the dust began to clear somewhat, we could see some tiny figure standing before us. This thing was far too small to be Rubedo, perhaps some wild animal got caught up in the chaos?

"Not bad... that actually..." "REALLY HURT!" The figure stepped forward through the dust, it was Eclair!

"What kind of ridiculous shit is this!?" Everyone surrounded Eclair, he was bleeding and had massive damage to his right side, but somehow he had blocked not only my ultimate technique but Momonga's as well. What the hell is this!? He was nothing but a guild joke! He can't be this strong! I refuse to believe he is the one behind all of this!

"You're finished you little bastard!" Everyone dashed at Eclair from all sides. He was about to get mauled.

"The Goal of All Life is Death, Shalltear Bloodfallen, Sebas, Cocytus." Shalltear stopped dead in her tracks, as did Sebas, as well as Cocytus. What the hell was that!?

Turning around Shalltear lunged at Momonga with everything she had, and Sebas assaulted me. He had taken control of them!? They would not do this!

There is no way Momonga can take on both Cocytus and Shalltear Bloodfallen at the same time!

"Momonga!" "Don't worry about me Touch Me! Pay attention to Sebas!" I've got nothing left, that last attack took everything I had, and even against Shalltear by herself, Momonga is completely countered! He can't even use his undead minions, because she will just heal off of them! Cocytus will be the deciding factor, two on one is the worst-case scenario for a caster to be in.

"Sebas I know you don't want to do this!" Sebas was punching my shield hard, but he was completely countered by myself. I'm tanky enough to take these hits all day. "BANG!" The Pleiades to!? CZ shot me in the back! THAT FUCKING HURT! I didn't even think the Pleiades could hurt us, much less me. I'm far stronger than your average level one-hundred player, but it seems they were buffed horrifically by Aureole Omega.

"Come on now this is ridiculous. Let me ask you something, do you know why we made you?" I tried my best not to show the pain that caused me, and not a single one of them answered me.

"You were created to stall players, to give us a chance to regroup and fight back. You standing before us now... is nothing but an insult!" What is Touch Me doing!? He can't tell them that!

"Touch Me! Awww!" "CRASH!" Shalltear had just sent Momonga flying. If I don't help him soon we might actually lose. Everyone's lives are counting on my actions from here on out. I don't have the choice to pick between winning, or losing, because the only thing I can do is win! My friends can still be revived! I CAN SAVE THEM!

"Sorry Sebas, really I am." Striking at Sebas, I found it incredibly hard to actually land a hit on him. Of course, Aureole Omega had given him buffs as well as Shalltear Bloodfallen, and Cocytus. I was fighting Sebas on even ground, with no stamina left for a single weapon art.

"Momonga swap me!" Momonga didn't even question it, and we swapped opponents. Shalltear Bloodfallen was at a disadvantage against me. Her life steal can't reach me through my Incredibly hard armor, and Momonga should have no trouble with Sebas because Sebas cannot fly! Cocytus will still be a problem though...

"Well... you guys tried right? In the end, even you Supreme Beings have fallen to the Great Lord Eclair!" "NOW FEEL MY IMMENSE POWER, AND BOW BEFORE ME LIKE THE WORMS YOU ARE!" Around Eclair dark energy could be seen that burst outwards from his body. It was powerful, this isn't an attack me can tank!

"Momonga dodge! What!?" Shalltear and Cocytus had a death grip on my legs. They were going to make sure I can't dodge his attack, even if it killed them as well! This is why Rubedo seemed so suicidal because she was under Eclair's control!

"Kind of funny isn't it? This is Karma, for doing the same cowardly thing to Rubedo! AHAHAHAHAHA!" "!" "!?" My face twisted in agony, and surprise. I felt a searing pain rush through my back. I had complete control over every guardian here, so who could have attacked me?

The dark energy pulsating around Eclair receded, and we could see a sword thrust through his stomach.

"ECLAIR! THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!" Rubedo? I can still see Rubedo lying on the ground unconscious! No... it's... "PANDORA'S ACTOR!?"

"How... when did you break my hypnosis?" Pandora's Actor smiled wide at me. It was Rubedo's face, but I could tell he was taking pleasure in ending my life.

"I was never under its effects in the first place." WHAT!? DOES HE THINK HE CAN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!?

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! MY POWER IS ABSOLUTE!" "No, you are nothing but filth that will rot, and decay." Pulling his blade out of Eclair, and to the side he tore Eclair apart. Immediately following that killing blow, Shalltear Bloodfallen, Cocytus, the Pleiades, and Sebas had stopped dead in their tracks, and looked around confused.

"Huh? HUH!? What happened!? We got Eclair!? Why am I on the ground, holding Lord Touch Me's leg!?" "Actually Shalltear, it's just Touch Me." "Of course my Lord." She is kidding right!? She totally just said that on purpose!

Momonga was looking carefully at Shalltear, and I know better than to tell Shalltear what happened. I already know what Momonga is pondering about.

I can't tell Shalltear she attacked me again, because I still remember what happened last time she figured out. Nazarick had run out of alcohol completely thanks to her, and we had to make more in the weeks following that incident. Also if Peroroncino learns I used Shalltear as a chair, he is going to rail me for it!

"It's simple really, Shalltear, you and Sebas..." I stopped dead in my sentence as Lord Momonga glared me down, and covered his mouth. He was trying to tell me to shut up. I can't believe my creator would do such a thing to me!

"Pandora's Actor, why do you look so defeated all of the sudden?" "It's nothing... forget about it... no problem here... nope... not at all... IT'S NOT LIKE I JUST SAVED EVERYONE SINGLE-HANDEDLY OR ANYTHING!" Wow, he sounded like Momonga had broken him.

"MOMONGA! THERE IS NO WAY!" "No... you have to be... fucking kidding me..." Before us, Eclair awkwardly got back on his feet. Even without half his body, he was still alive! A cursed mist rose up around him, and his wounds healed immediately.

"But that doesn't make any sense! What kind of trick is this!? What kind of item are you using you pathetic little shit!?" "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Eclair threw a flipper out in front of himself in an attempt to look intimidating, but instead, he looked completely pathetic.

"YOU, AND ME BOTH MOMONGA! AFTER I'M DONE CRUSHING YOU ALL HERE, I WILL DEVOUR THIS ENTIRE WORLD! ALL HAIL LORD ECLAIR! THE GOD OF DEATH!" God of Death?

"What an overblown title, for a fool such as yourself Eclair!" What the hell!? Sebas heard that from me! That was what I said to scare off a guildmate, and I never forgave myself for that!

"Touch Me? Did I say something wrong, my Lord?" "Naw... just forget about it." We have bigger things to worry about right now.

How did Eclair revive himself? The only NPC that had such an item was Shalltear Bloodfallen, and even then it was only a one-time use item. If we kill Eclair again, he may stay dead this time. The problem with testing this theory is that we used everything to kill him the first time. Now that he knew Pandora was against him as well, he wouldn't be surprised by any attacks.

"Reality Slash!" Momonga had a direct hit on Eclair, but he simply waved his flipper, and the attack faded before our eyes. It did not cut through reality itself, it simply faded away into nothing.

"This doesn't make any sense! Are you absorbing it!?" Rubedo was behind Eclair, and he seemed none the wiser to her attack.

"Nice try, but it's no good Rubedo. You are already dead." What!? Suddenly Rubedo exploded from a direct Reality Slash that was unbelievably powerful. Eclair had been absorbing those attacks, but there was a limit since our ultimate techniques combined were able to maim him. He can't absorb an unlimited amount of power!

"Grab Rubedo's body, get ready to defend everyone, do not attack. We are retreating!" I looked at Momonga with a frown on my face. The last thing I wanted to do was let Eclair get away with this, but I knew the saying live to fight another day as well. If we fought Eclair right now in our current state, there is no doubt in my mind that we would lose.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" "AHH!" CZ had a direct shot right into one of Eclair's eyes, and that had maimed him. How did such an attack harm him, when our attacks did nothing? Perhaps he underestimated CZ's power and decided he could take a shot from a buffed CZ. What a fool.

"FUCKING BITCH THAT HURT! DAMN IT!" "SHIT!" Eclair disappeared into a Gate, that he summoned himself, and it shut behind him.

"Awww... awww... awww..." That was too close... an inch to the right, and she would have killed me instantly! How did they figure out what I was doing? I can only absorb certain attacks, and energy-based attacks fired from a rifle are not attacks I can absorb. The shot travels too quickly and isn't entirely magical like Reality Slash. CZ needs to be dealt with!

"CZ how did you injure him?" CZ looked at me confused. "Lord Ain... I mean... Lord Momonga. I shot him in his exposed eye, that is how I hurt him." No... she doesn't understand what I meant, does she? Perhaps I'm just underestimating how much damage the Pleiades can do, just because they are lower level. Aureole Omega seems to be able to power up the Pleiades more so than even max level NPCs. Why is that? Perhaps the change in power is magnified if they are lower level than the caster?

"Hey, Momonga you are spacing out! Our friends' bodies, they're gone! They even took Ricky's!" I placed my hand on Touch Me's shoulder.

"Touch Me, their bodies have already all been recovered by us. We will try reviving them soon, but... I don't know if it will work." I felt so sad, but I couldn't even cry. I'm nothing but bones after all...

"Damn that Eclair! DAMN HIM! If Peroroncino can't be revived I'll torture him for all eternity!" Shalltear stomped around in anger while baring her fangs in a threatening manner.

"We all will Shalltear, that little piece of shit is going to get it next time we see him." CZ gave me a thumbs up, but her face still looked plain. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't sad either.

"Yes, next time I'll take the other eye from him too, then he will be shrouded forever in darkness. After that, we can remove his hearing and his sense of touch. Then we can watch him wallow around in eternal suffering, unable to feel anything, but longing to feel anything, even pain itself so badly." Oh shit! CZ is ruthless! She is actually making my blood run cold!

"Oh... um... okay..." Even Momonga was dumbstruck about what to say to that. CZ is much scarier than I thought she could ever be!

"Don't let them get you down CZ! I thought that was a fantastic idea!" How can Lupis Regina tell if CZ felt sad, or not? Her face was so lifeless of any emotion.

"My Lords." Sebas bowed before Momonga and I. "We have successfully revived all of the Supreme Beings, as well as everyone else killed. The brainwashing is gone from each of them, we made sure when we revived them." Nice! So my friends are alive! THANK GOD!

I really hate it, but it seems I'm stuck with the title of Lord, whether I like it, or not.

"Momonga I have a huge favor to ask, there is a village nearby, and..." Momonga put his hand back on my shoulder, and let out a chuckle. "Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?" "I've already revived the entire village, and you may be surprised that I've lent them some undead minions to guard their village for now." Wow, Momonga hasn't changed even a little bit. I could tell he was still kind, even if he looked intimidating.

"Surprisingly they did not fear me, just because I'm an undead. It seems I was being overly covert for no reason, because actions speak louder than words, or looks." Touch Me walked up to me, and instead of putting a hand on my shoulder as well, he instead grabbed me tightly and embraced me in a hug.

"Okay Touch Me! Get off please! Touch Me!? YOU ARE SQUEEZING TOO TIGHTLY!" He is going to crush my rib cage!

"I'm sorry Momonga! It's just... you made me so happy!" "Sniffle!" Tears and snot were flowing down his face onto my robes. This isn't just disgusting! It's embarrassing the hell out of me!

Suddenly my undead passive kicked in, and I felt that feeling of embarrassment going away, instead, it was replaced with a warm feeling.

"Okay... you can let go now Touch Me." I can't get him arms to budge! He's much stronger than I am physically! How's this fair?

"Sniffle! SNIFFLE!" "Just a little longer Momonga! Just embrace me for a little longer!" "Touch Me this is kind of getting awkward! Get off me please!" It's no use.

Sebas quickly reached over and wiped the snot, and tears away from his face gently. For some reason, Shalltear Bloodfallen's face was bright red, and she was panting heavily.

"I think... I just... got... so wet!" WHAT THE HELL!? Well... I shouldn't be surprised since she was created by Peroroncino. Her kinks were actually to be expected at this point. I still remember when I sat on her, and she sounded like she was about to...

"I haven't been this wet... since the time Lord Momonga... used me as a chair, and sat on me!" Touch Me looked at me with a repulsed, and degrading look.

"Oh really? I wonder what Peroroncino would think about Momonga's kink..." "NO! YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE TOUCH ME!"

"Okay then, swear on the life of all your friends then. Swear to me that you didn't use her as a chair." Reaching out his pinky, he waved it. He wanted to make me a liar!? I'm not pinky promising!

"Okay so I sat on her, but it was as a punishment! There was no sexual fetish involved! I took no pleasure in it!"

"Oh really? Well, that isn't what it sounded like when Shalltear explained it Momonga." Shit that voice! It was Bukubukuchagama's chastising voice! The one she used when she was pissed! I'M A DEAD MAN!

"Now... well... I know how this sounds okay. I really do... but um... yea... well..." There's no way I can talk my way out of this! If it wasn't for my undead passive I would have already prostrated myself before them in repentance!

"Well... well... well... Momonga I have to say, I didn't think you had the balls." Peroroncino was here as well!?

"Hi, Peroroncino I'm glad to see you again! I missed you guys so much!" Peroroncino slowly shook his head, as he glared at me with a sinister look.

"Don't try to change the subject! You totally boned my precious Shalltear Bloodfallen! Just admit it already! She already told me you defiled her virginity!" WHAT!?

"I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" "AHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHA!" "You didn't get it did you Momonga? You boned her because you are a skeleton!" "HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone else was laughing at me now as well. I'll never live this down!

"Calm down buddy, I don't care if you slept with her, or not. I made Shalltear able to take many men at the same time. With her tongue alone she could please every man here at once!" Momonga put one of his hands over my mouth. "SHHHH! THAT'S OKAY I DON'T NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN IT TO ME PERORONCINO!"

Turning around I could see it was too late, and Shalltear had her long slender tongue hanging out. "I'm ready! All the Supreme Beings are mine!"

"GUYS! DID WE FORGET ECLAIR IS STILL AT LARGE!? WE DIDN'T UNITE TOGETHER TO HAVE AN ORGY!" Shalltear frowned at me.

"Later my dear Shalltear." "Huh?" Bukubukuchagama was bright reddish-pink. I've never seen her look like that before.

"Momonga I wouldn't if I were you!" Huh? What was Peroroncino getting at?

"Why are you bright pink Bukubukuchaga? Mahhhh!" She had thrown a rock at my face! THAT HURT! "I'M BROKEN! MY FRIENDS, I WILL SEE YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE!" As I fell to the ground sarcastically, I had Touch Me catch me.

"You'll be remembered Momonga, my dear friend! Your time here was cut far too short, but I'll never forget your sacrifice! You're my hero!" "OOOPPHHH!" Bukubukuchagama had nailed him right in the eye with a tiny pebble.

"Whoops, my tentacle slipped..." Touch Me was rolling on the ground in complete agony. He was heavily armored, but that pebble was tiny enough to fit through the eye hole in his full helmet. Ouch...

"Guys we can talk more back at The Great Tomb of Nazarick. Let's go!" "Gate." I quickly walked through my gate and waited for the others. I had cast it to the throne room and was just about to gather all the NPCs of Nazarick together. We will use everything at our disposal to slay Eclair.

Everyone else promptly walked through, and I immediately noticed we now had a throne for each member that has returned. Perhaps they didn't like the idea of Supreme Beings not sitting. I still don't like being called by the title of, Supreme Being. We are not Gods, hell we were just pathetic humans in our world, but we can never let them know that.


End file.
